Episode 6558 (18th May 2007)
Plot Claire is wound up about the argument she's had with the Mortons. Leanne is unsuccessfully trying to find Dev a villa in Spain. She knows that if she can't, everyone will realise that she's been lying about her job. Ashley takes Joshua on a trip to see his mum. Rita tells Norris that she's starting to get fed-up with Doreen. Rita rings the council to find out when Doreen's flat will be ready and realises that she has been lying to her. Doreen and Rita have a tiff and Doreen storms out. Darryl, Rosie and David are listening to loud music in Darryl's car. Kevin orders Rosie home as she should be revising. Steve complains to Lloyd about the fact that he never gets to see Michelle. Leanne tells Dev that she can't do him a deal on a villa. Liam wants to know why. Leanne is worried that the Connors are on to her. Paul tells Liam that she's lying. Jerry tries to persuade Claire to give Darryl's stereo back. Maria is drunk and has a go at Fiz about finishing with Kirk. Steve changes the rota so that he and Michelle can spend time together. Michelle tells him she doesn't want any special favours. Liam asks Leanne if she's lying. She tells him she was fired. He believes her. A fire is raging in the Peacocks' house. Claire goes to get Freddie but falls down the stairs. Claire is lying at the bottom of the stairs as the fire engulfs the house. Cast Regular cast *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Doreen Fenwick - Barbara Young *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, front bedroom, back bedroom and landing *The Kabin *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jerry's Takeaway Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Tracy Caudle as Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fire attacks the Peacock home - and as Claire rushes to save Freddie, the force of the flames sends her flying downstairs, knocking her unconscious. Leanne's cover is on the verge of being blown when Dev asks her to find him a Spanish villa; and Steve fiddles the rotas to spend time with Michelle - much to Liz's disgust. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,560,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2007 episodes